


No Tears Left to Cry

by hyuniemineymo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai - Freeform, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, Transgender Choi Yeonjun, choi beomgyu - Freeform, idk how to tag bye, istg i intended this to be porn without plot but i failed bye, soobin has a big cock and yall know it, soobin is soft soft, txt appears at the end, txt smut, yeonbin bickering, yeonjun cries :((, yeonjun is damn loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniemineymo/pseuds/hyuniemineymo
Summary: 'I just want you to come with me we're on another mentality'Soobin and Yeonjun have been seemingly distant from each other, each day that passes feels like a step away from the other. Are we still the lovers that we started at?PS. I promise you it's a happy ending ehe
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	No Tears Left to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> it's angsty at the start (although i didn't intend to lmao) I started thinking the plot as a porn without plot kinda thing but i ended up with this...also if you're uncomfortable with these kinda fics (as you see in the tags) please don't bother and just click away ^^ i hope yall enjoy
> 
> twitter: loevyanrose

Yeonjun has been dating Soobin for about 8 months now, but all the affection that they have shared was just hot make up sessions and a lot of touching. Everytime he does it with Soobin they never take it too far, Soobin understands Yeonjun isn't ready for that kind of thing. But the candle's wick runs out too.

  
The younger has been busy with his studies, as he is in his final year of university and he's close to graduating in Education, the course he chose as he wants to pursue being a secondary school teacher. While Yeonjun, is working as one of the choreographers in a dance studio. Things have been pretty distant for the couple even though they live together, Soobin would arrive home first going directly to his study room and Yeonjun would arrive 2 hours later. Usually, they would just end up ordering food online for dinner and sleep silently, back facing each other.

Months pass, and the month where Soobin is graduating is finally here. Yeonjun thought to himself that him and Soobin are growing apart now, each day they become cold to each other.

He was deeply deprived of touch, badly wanting the younger's caring affection towards him. But it always ends up with Yeonjun suddenly backing out.

* * *

  
Another night, 2 days before Soobin's graduation ceremony. It was 1AM and Soobin is sleeping beside him but he couldn't get himself to sleep, thinking how to get Soobin's affection back.

  
"But what if we really grew apart now?" Yeonjun whispers to himself, the thought of that brought tears to his eyes. Not noticing his sobs grew louder.

  
Soobin heard all the whispers that Yeonjun was saying to himself and his loud sobs, but he kept himself from alerting Yeonjun that he was awake as he wants the older to sort his thoughts without him intruding.

  
But he couldn't keep still as he hears more of Yeonjun's sobs. He pretends to be asleep and faces Yeonjun's back, sliding his arms into his lover's small waist, resting his chin on the crown of Yeonjun's head hoping that it would comfort him atleast. His figure instantly towers Yeonjun's figure. 

Yeonjun stopped crying when he felt the bed shift, arms snaking into his waist and he felt Soobin's chin on his head. The small gesture comforted him atleast, it gave him the hope that he can bring back in the situation they were at months ago.

  
Soobin heard Yeonjun's sobs stopped and his breathing was calm now. So he pulled him closer to his body, closing any space between them. The small noise of the air condition became a comfort to the two.

Yeonjun leaned back, wanting to get impossibly closer to his partner like a cat purring for affection to it's owner. Both of them drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, but more close to noon as it was already 11AM. The two are still close, their position when they slept never changed, maybe if you consider Soobin putting his legs on top of Yeonjun's.

Yeonjun first woke up, removing Soobin's embrace from him and facing the younger. His lover must have been super tired considering that Soobin is still deep in dreamland. He observes his face for a good 5 minutes and gives Soobin a peck on the lip, Yeonjun grins and rose from the bed to do his morning routine.

  
All he knows is Soobin has a free day from university until their graduation ceremony and he already insisted for days off to match Soobin. So he plans in his head to have a home movie date while washing his face. 

  
He changes his clothes and goes to the nearest grocery store. He buys food for the pantry and food that he can prepare later on his planned date. He grins to himself while walking home, excited to what his partner's reaction would be.

  
He opens the door and sees a stressed Soobin sitting on the floor, the younger instantly hugs him.

  
"God, I freaked out when i woke you weren't here!" Yeonjun was surprised first at Soobin's statement, which then turned to a laugh.

  
"You big baby, I just went to the grocery to fill up the pantry. Now please let me lay these groceries in my hands" He says while smiling

  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Soobin steps away

"You seem to have gotten more groceries than before?" Soobin states

  
"Oh, I am planning something for us today" Yeonjun replies 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Yeah, I'm planning for us to have a movie date here in our house. It's been long..." Yeonjun's last 3 words sounded sad Soobin thinks.

  
"I'm anticipating for that date hyung, I missed you too".

The day went by Soobin helping his partner cook, or more like making a mess in the kitchen. Yeonjun just laughs when he sees Soobin failing to chop the ham properly.

  
"Hyung how do you make food? This is kinda hard you know..." Soobin says with a frustrated tone

"I'm almost finished, now set up the living room and I'll come when I'm finished cooking these" he replies

The set up and food is finished, the two is in the middle of watching a fantasy movie. 

  
"I heard you that night hyung" Soobins suddenly speaks in the middle of silence.

  
Yeonjun faces Soobin with an unsure look "Your sobs hyung, I heard them that's why i hugged you" 

"Oh...Sorry for that" 

"What's there to be sorry about hyung? I'm really sorry...I know we've been kinda apart for months. You know our schedules never match and I'm always tired from university and you too from your work. I know it's not enough reason, but I want to make up to those times too hyung. I miss your smiles with me you know, I miss your presence" Soobin confesses

  
Yeonjun releases a deep sigh, looking down at the floor trying to surpress the welling tears in his eyes. But he fails and his tears easily rush down his cheeks.

  
He feels Soobin again enveloping him in a hug, his palm going up and down at Yeonjun's back attempting to comfort him. Yeonjun just continued to cry, his face in the crook of Soobin's neck.

Soobin disconnects from the hug, putting his fingers in Yeonjun's chin. 

Soobin looks directly at Yeonjun's eyes, his eyes we're wet and cheeks and ears red from crying. He looked so vulnerable and attractive even though his lover cried. 

  
So he went with his instinct and connected Yeonjun's lush lips to his. The other got in the mood quickly, the movie now neglected. The kiss getting deeper and deeper as seconds pass.

He's addicted, Soobin's addicted to the sensation. He feels like he took loads of aphrodisiac and he would never get enough, because Yeonjun is his drug.

  
A few minutes later Yeonjun is now sitting on Soobin's lap. Their make up session still going strong, having a minute break of staring then going back. The longing of the two was super evident on their gestures, refusing to let go of each for a moment.

  
Soobin's hands reach to the hem of Yeonjun's shorts but his partner suddenly disconnected from the kiss looking at Soobin like he made a big sin.

  
"I...We can't continue this, I'm sorry" Yeonjun was suddenly in panic

  
"What do you mean? Why?" Soobin again looked confused, it always ends up like this same situation

"I'm scared to say so..." Yeonjun replies, tears again pooling in his eyes

  
"Hey... don't cry, I understand but you have to tell it to me. I want this to work for the both of us hyung" Soobin replies calmly

  
"You promise you'll stay by my side after i say this?" Yeonjun asks

"I love you hyung, yes i will" He assures Yeonjun

The tension between them was so thick and high, Yeonjun took a few minutes of deep sighs before taking courage to break the eternal silence.

"I'm trans..." Yeonjun confesses

  
"Transgender, I wasn't a boy at birth Soobin" He continues, Tears falling again to his eyes

  
Soobin was shocked, but he knew his hyung for quite several years. And him confessing he's transgender shocked him, he wasn't expecting it. But then, nothing changes in his perspective of his hyung, he's still the man that he loves deeply.

  
"Hey...don't cry hyung, I accept you and nothing changes if you're trans. You're still my hyung that i love". He hugs Yeonjun again, Yeonjun reciprocates the hug. It lasted for a few minutes until they both disconnected from the hug.

"So was that why you were scared to have sex?" Soobin asked

  
"Yeah...I don't really have a dick you know" Yeonjun's reply made Soobin smile

"Hyung please remember that I'll accept you for who you are. You could even plan to assasinate the president and I'll support and help you all the way" 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes at Soobin's exaggerated comment "I know, I know, but I was super scared of thus society, my peers admire me and the thought of them being disgusted because I was trans gave me so much fear. Only a few people know that I'm trans although i transitioned when i was 13, so not much people knew who i was back then and you know I was a loner on middle school" 

"You're so cute hyung..." Soobin giggles, sure that long ass makeup session wouldn't cause nothing to him. Soobin carries Yeonjun to the bedroom and lays him down.

He aimed for Yeonjun's pillowy lips and continued their kissing session, Yeonjun was grinding against Soobin's body feeling the heat that was igniting.

  
After a few seconds Soobin's hands again is at the hem of Yeonjun's shorts, he stares at Yeonjun and his lover nodded as a sign of permission.

  
He took off his shorts and it revealed just a plain white cotton panty, but parts of it we're soaked from Yeonjun's wet cunt.

  
"You're soaking wet hyung...Are you really sure now?" Soobin asks for the last time

  
"Yes I'm so sure, now please fuck me hard" Yeonjun reaches to Soobin's lips. 

Soobin took off his hoodie and shorts with his boxers the only remaining fabric covering him. His hard, thick cock was imprinted on the fabric.

Yeonjun takes off his panties, revealing the smooth skin of his pussy as he went to a waxing salon a few days ago.

Soobin strokes Yeonjun's supple milk skin as if he was a dainty flower, touching and ravishing his body leaving the other whining.

"Stop whining baby, tell me what you want" Soobin says softly with a chuckle

"Soobin...touch me please..." Yeonjun begs 

"You're so eager baby, are you so deprived hmm? Yearning for my touch since i laid ny hands on you" Soobin grins at the slutty sight of his boyfriend

"I'll give you what you want then" He enters one finger inside Yeonjun's pussy carefully. Yeonjun moans at the long finger fiddling his insides, Soobin enters two more fingers. Yeonjun felt the stretch, and he loved it so much.

  
Soobin continued fingering Yeonjun exploring his insides, Yeonjun moaned louder when he hit one specific area and he knew it's his g-spot.

"Soobin..please... please...put your cock inside me please..." Yeonjun looked so desperate under him, the sight was so beautiful seeing Yeonjun's pussy dripping wet, including Soobin's fingers.

  
Soobin takes off his boxers, revealing his hard, thick veiny cock. Yeonjun's mouth waters at the sight, the sight of Soobin's cock only made Yeonjun more eager to feel his enormous cock inside his throbbing pussy.

Soobin fixes Yeonjun's position on the bed, he pumps his cock a little and positioned the throbbing red tip of his cock to Yeonjun's cunt.

He pushed the head inside his lover's pussy slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt him, as his cock was proudly long and thick. He then enters slowly until half of it was inside Yeonjun already.

Yeonjun looked down at the scene, wondering if his partner's dick was all the way inside him because he already felt full. But to his surprise it was only halfway in, he knew his partner was quite big but he didn't expect to feel like this.

Soobin continues to enter slowly, Yeonjun's cunt was so tight it felt like it was sucking the life out of him.

  
Soobin finally entered balls deep, he moaned at the tightness. Sure he had sex for like two times, but Yeonjun's cunt was so tight he felt like screaming into oblivion.

"Ah! What are you waiting for Soo—" Yeonjun's complaint was cut off as he moaned when Soobin suddenly rammed the cock out and in him.

Soobin started moving at a fast pace making sure to abuse his partner's A spot "Is this what you want hyung?" Soobin's tone was naughty, teasing the moaning mess under him

  
"Fuck! Yes!" Yeonjun's moans we're damn loud, he was sure all their neighbors could hear Yeonjun's moans and dirty words

  
Yeonjun felt like he was a mad man in heat, the pleasure was so strong that all his brain could comprehend at the moment was the cock that's entering in and out of him with such force, hitting the right places.

  
Soobin was moaning too, but his we're low toned which was the opposite of Yeonjun's moans that are high pitched.

  
"Soobin...Soobin....Fuck am i going crazy" The sentence that only Yeonjun could afford to say 

At the middle of the hot session Soobin suddenly slowed down, leaving the head inside Yeonjun's cunt.

"I'm gonna change our position is that fine for you?" Soobin asks

"Please do it fast" Yeonjun whined

Soobin placed Yeonjun's each feet at his neck and positioned himself higher until his cock is at the front of Yeonjun's pussy, he placed his two hands at the two sides of Yeonjun's head.

He again entered his pussy in one go, continuing the fast pace earlier.

  
The position allowed Soobin to have deeper access to his cunt. He felt more full of Soobin's cock if that was still possible. Nevertheless, all his mind screams right now is his boyfriend's cock and he'll never get enough of it.

As loud as Yeonjun was earlier, now he's basically shouting to the whole neighborhood that his boyfriend is fucking him hard.

"Soobinie.... I'm...close..." Yeonjun didn't know where to place his head at, the bed frame shaking so hard. It seems like they would need to replace it...

"Choi Soobin you fucker" Yeonjun shouts at his climax

  
"Baby you know the whole neighborhood heard that..." Soobin says as he chases his own climax, Yeonjun's cunt was pulsating inside him even getting tighter from what it already was.

Soobin's pace goes faster as he chases his climax, Yeonjun on the other hand felt like a fuck toy because of the overstimulation from Soobin's inhumane pace.

Soobin growled at his climax, entering Yeonjun's pussy slowly to ride his climax.

  
The couple layed down at the bed staring at the ceiling, the only thing enveloping the silence were their heavy breathing.

"Hyung, your legs are shaking" Soobin said with a hint of worry

  
"Obviously because i was fucked the brains out of me" Soobin chuckles at his lover's response.

"That's okay, I can just hug you now" Soobin embraced the naked Yeonjun beside him

"Ew you're sweaty" Yeonjun tried to get out of Soobin's arms but his boyfriend was stronger.

  
"No no, you can't get away from me hyung" Soobin teases Yeonjun, putting his head in Yeonjun's neck.

"You sweaty slenderman get away from me" Yeonjun whined, Soobin laughs at his boyfriend's over reaction.

"Let's take a bath won't we?" 

  
It was their first time taking a bath together, the scene was full of the two bantering, but now here they are inside the tub. Yeonjun is positioned between Soobin's legs and his head leaned back at Soobin's chest.

Soobin snaked his arm again around his boyfriend's waist, Yeonjun put his hands on top of the hands that are wrapped around him, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth of them two.

The couple ended up sleeping for an hour inside the tub, after that they fixed themselves and continued their movie date in the living room. This day definitely is special for them.

* * *

  
The next day passed very fast, all the couple did was fuck for hours and enjoy the missing month of being apart at the past.

It was the day of Soobin's graduation and the two are already in the venue, Soobin's other friends are graduating with him too

  
"Yeonjun hyung, you're slightly limping while walking? Did something happen to you?" Kai asked, he was Soobin's younger bestfriend.

_"Yeah your bestfriend fucked me for hours"_ Yeonjun said inside his head

"What do you mean Kai? He's fine to me" Soobin replied

"Kai don't you get it? Obviously they fucked" Taehyun replied bluntly with a chuckle, Yeonjun's eyes grew wide and hitted the younger at his shoulder.

  
Kai just laughed loudly after hearing Yeonjun's response to Taehyun "OH YOU NEED TO HAVE A STORY TIME FOR THIS HYUNG!" Kai said in between of his laughs

"Okay Okay..." Yeonjun replied while rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: loevyanrose


End file.
